Scary Godmother: Boy trouble
by TAPSfan201
Summary: Ever since Jimmy found out that Hannah's friends where real monsters he's been protective. Him and Orson really don't get along. Can Hannah stop the fighting, and can Orson tell her how he feels without getting hurt by Jimmy.
1. Chapter 1

**OK!! My second Scary Godmother story. Hope you guys like it! Ps: Mild language, so if you don't like that push your back space button now.**

"Get over here!" Hannah and the others heard the yell and looked over to see Jimmy, Hannah's cousin, chasing Orson again. Scary looked over with a sigh and Bug-A-Boo rolled his eyes. It had been about four years since Hannah had first met Scary and her friends. She was now thirteen. Ever since Jimmy had found out that Hannah's friends were indeed real monsters he had become seriously protective her. "I really wish he would stop that," She said. Banging and footsteps could be heard above as the boys ran through the house. Maybe it would be better to tell you why Jimmy was chasing Orson anyway? You see after Jimmy became really protective for Hannah Orson couldn't get within five feet of her without Jimmy standing in the room. Tonight Orson had tried to dance with Hannah. That didn't turn out too well. Jimmy had flipped and yelled at Orson to let her go, but Orson refused. Thus we have our chase.

"Could someone please stop them," Hannah asked with a plea. Skully stood up and stood by the staircase. The boys ran down the staircase a few seconds later. Skully let Orson pass, but as Jimmy ran past he put his leg out. Jimmy fell with a thud. Orson skidded to a stop and turned to see Jimmy flat on his face. "Haven't run often have you," he laughed. Jimmy growled and started to stand. Just when Jimmy lunged toward Orson, Hannah got in the way. "Hannah," Jimmy exclaimed.

"Come on Jimmy. Orson didn't do anything wrong."

"Yes he did! I told him not to get too close to you!"

Hannah gave an exasperated sigh. "He's my friend Jimmy. You can't keep him from me." Orson said something that sounded like "Told you", but he said it too soft for anyone to hear. Orson made his way back to the couch keeping Hannah between him and Jimmy. "Since you two are done I would like to get back to dancing," Skully said. Harry turned the radio on again and they paired up again. Hannah thought it would be wise if she didn't dance with Orson. Jimmy would just blow another gasket. "Dude why do you get in the way of the flow of their love," Daryl said as if he was some kind of monk. Hannah blushed, Orson hid his head, and Jimmy looked like he was going to strangle someone. "Daryl, if you ever suggest that my cousin is in love with that bloodsucker again and I will personally have your head," Jimmy said and Daryl back away from his poisonous glare.

Orson crossed his arms, "Dude that was uncalled for. I mean 'bloodsucker'. How rude can you get?"

"I'll call you what I want, dumbass!"

"At least I didn't call you a worthless sack of crap."

Hannah stood there, shocked at what she had just heard. Did Orson just say what she thought he said? She wasn't the only one shocked. Scary, Skully, Bug-A-Boo, Max, Ruby, Harry, and even Jimmy and his friends stood open-mouthed. Orson had never said something like that! Jimmy was out of his trance first and what Orson said sunk in. He launched himself at Orson again, dodging Hannah in the process. The boys started to grapple and the others quickly got out of their trance. Jimmy friends grabbed him by the shoulders, and Hannah held Orson back with the help of his parents. In the short few seconds that they had fought they had caused some damage to each other. Jimmy had the star of a black eye and a bruise on his left arm. Orson was in just as bad shape. He also had the start of a black eye, but he had a bruise on his cheek instead of arm. Hannah touched the bruise on his cheek lightly but he still flinched in pain. "What are we going to do with you two," she said. "Maybe we can send him to a boarding school and then this wouldn't happen," Jimmy retorted.

"Don't speak to Hannah like that creep." Orson roared and tried to break free. Hannah tightened her grip on Orson. "Come on you guys. I can't even talk to one of you without the other glaring from a corner ready to pounce."

"Can we please just get on with the party," Skully said, "All you two have to do is stay on separate sides of the room." Slowly the two were let go and they moved to different corners. As the party started up again Hannah sat on the couch. Ruby noticed and came over. "What is wrong Hannah?"

"I don't know what to do," Hannah said, "My cousin and best friend don't like each other. How can I spend time with both of them if I can't talk to one without the other freaking out?" Ruby put an arm around her shoulders, "Hannah I know this is hard, but I'm sure you could figure out a way to get them to see middle ground. Why don't you start with Orson? He'll try anything if you ask him to." Hannah looked at Orson, speaking of whom, was standing in his corner sulking. Hannah smiled at Ruby and walked toward Orson. Her sudden appearance startled him. "H-Hannah," he stammered, "I-I'm really s-sorry about what I did. I know it was wrong." He looked down with shame.

Hannah gave him a hug, making him blush a deep, wine red. "It's alright Orson, but I was wondering if you'd be willing to resolve your problem with Jimmy. Oh please Orson!" He looked at her in shock. "Hannah if you really want me to, I guess I'll give it a shot. But if he comes at me I'll have to get rough." Hannah hugged him again, "Thank you Orson!"

Orson looked over Hannah's head and saw Jimmy glaring. He smirked and hugged Hannah back. Jimmy glared even harder. Orson just smiled. Hannah pulled away, looking down in an attempt to hide her blush. She walked back to the couch and told Ruby. "Well, it seems that you have one boy, but that hug you and Orson had probably angered Jimmy. That hug could've really devastated your chances with Jimmy." Hannah groaned and looked at Jimmy. He didn't look very happy. She saw him keep glaring over at Orson. When she looked over at Orson she saw him just look back with a blank stare. Hannah shuddered. She knew that look. It meant he was really mad, and you don't want Orson that mad. Hannah stood to go and talk to Jimmy. This was going to be hard.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there guys!! Sorry for taking so long. I had major writer's block. Ugh! I thought it would never go away. But it is and I've got the next chapter started. Hopefully it won't take me so long. Also I've added anonymous reviews. So those of you who don't have a profile can still review. At least that's how I think it works. **

Hannah stood in front of Jimmy. He didn't look too happy, and he kept turning to glare at Orson. "Jimmy why do you hate Orson so much," Hannah asked. Jimmy grunted, "Isn't it obvious? He's a blood-sucking leech that says he likes you. I don't feel he's good enough for you. I know he'll hurt you. He won't be able to hold himself for long." Hannah was surprised.

"Jimmy you know that's not true," Hannah cried. Jimmy rolled his eyes and turned away slightly. Hannah sighed and went back to the couch.

"Why does he have to be so stubborn?" Ruby smiled. "What?" Ruby pointed toward Orson. Hannah turned to see him staring at her. He flushed and turned away. Hannah looked at Ruby to see her smiling. "Well that was odd," she said. Ruby just shrugged and turned away toward the party.

***************

Orson was sulking in the corner he had been sent to. Just a few minutes earlier he had agreed to talk to Jimmy with Hannah. He then watched her go over to Jimmy, but it seemed she didn't have the same luck with him. Orson say her walk back to the couch and say something to his mom. He couldn't help but stare. Even when she was angry or sad she was still beautiful. As he watched her he noticed his mom point at him. Hannah looked his way. He felt his face grow warm, and he quickly turned away.

Why couldn't he just tell her? Orson had practiced in front of a mirror for hours! He got it perfect then, but then he tried to say it to her earlier (before the chase) and had just ended up asking her to dance. He growled in frustration and glanced at Hannah. She was just sitting there. He then looked at Jimmy and saw he was talking to one of his friends. 'Maybe he won't notice,' Orson thought. He walked over to the couch. His mom noticed and got up from the couch and headed over to Scary. Orson smiled. His mom always knew what he was up to.

He sat next to Hannah quietly. It took her a while to notice he was there. "Orson," Hannah squeaked. She looked at Jimmy and back to Orson.

"Orson if Jimmy sees you he'll seriously blow a gasket."

"I know," Orson said, "but I don't really care. He can't keep me from you forever."

Hannah blushed. Orson smiled, 'I guess I can try to tell her.' He reached for her hand. As he grabbed it her blush deepened. "Hannah… I…..need to tell you something," he said. She looked at his hand and back up at him. "Hannah…"

"HEY!"

They turned to see Jimmy standing behind them. His face was red with anger and they could swear they saw steam emitting from his nostrils. "Hannah back away from him now," he said. Orson looked at Hannah and saw she was really scared. His heart dropped as she stood up and backed away. He clenched his fist and stood up in front of Jimmy.

"What is your problem dude," he growled. They glared at each other and Hannah got even more frightened. She could sense their anger. Sure they had gotten mad at each other before, but this time they seemed way past the regular mad. "My problem is that I'm tired of you trying to hook up with her. I don't like you. I don't trust you. That means I will not let you near my cousin," Jimmy said with his tone raising.

"I can be near her if I want. You can't control her like this."

Orson turned to Hannah, his gaze becoming soft. "Hannah are you really going to listen to him. We're best friends." He saw Hannah glance at Jimmy and back at him.

"Hannah, don't listen to him. I'm your cousin and I don't want you to hang out with him." Orson was becoming more frustrated by the second. Why couldn't Jimmy just let them be? Orson wanted to be with Hannah and he wasn't about to let Jimmy get in his way. He turned and grabbed Hannah's hand. He pulled her out the door and across the yard. "Orson where are we going," Hannah asked panting hard. Orson tightened his grip. "Somewhere we can talk without being interrupted."

They kept running until they came to a graveyard. Hannah hesitated but Orson tugged her hand. She walked with him through the maze of tombstones. As they walked deeper into the area Hannah became more relaxed. Orson then stopped. "Finally we can talk," he said. They sat on a rock. "Sorry for just taking off with you like that."

"It's fine Orson," Hannah said and Orson took her hand again.

"Hannah I wanted to tell you that…" Orson blushed and took a deep breath.

**Oooh. Cliffy. Sorry i couldn't resist. See ya next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry about this, but even though it's summer I won't be able to update very fast. My parents aren't going to let me off that easy. Since it's summer they are giving more chores and my dad is even making the family an exercise program. So it's Bo flex and treadmill time. Trust me I'm not that happy about it either. I'll try and type as much as I can in my time I can type.

Thanks for staying with me. Hope to get this up soon even if it is short.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! I'm back. I know some of you are like *sarcastic tone* 'Great'. Oh well. It took me a while but it's finally done. And I'm really sorry it's so short. The cats that I'm taking care of are sooo adorable. But the are so fast! I opened the door to the room they're staying in ,and the ran through my legs before I knew what happened. Enough of that though. **

**I'd like to thank all of the readers that stuck to the story. I know it must have been horrible. Thanks again, and hope to see your reviews on another story I'm might start soon. This time it a HTF story. For those who don't know what that is, it's Happy Tree Friends.**

Hannah looked at Orson. She noticed the hint of red on his cheeks and smiled. "Go on," she said. Orson took a deep breath. "Hannah… I really, and I mean really, like you." He looked at Hannah nervously. Hannah took in what he said and her smile widened.

"Oh, Orson. I really like you too," she said hugging him.

Orson laughed with joy as he hugged her back. Suddenly they both had the same thought. "What about Jimmy," Hannah whispered, "He'll never approve of this. He already hates you enough." Orson looked at her with sad eyes. He knew that all too well. He also knew that it was no use trying to talk to him since he won't listen. The only way you could get him to listen would take tying him up. The thought sparked in his head.

"Hannah I've got an idea to make him listen."

He got up with Hannah following close behind. "What are you going to do," she asked. Orson looked at her and smiled. "_We're_ going to get his attention and keep it until he finally sees our way."

********************

Jimmy was pacing back in forth. His face was red. He had been waiting on the porch for a good fifteen minutes. He had no idea where Hannah was. He did know she was with Orson, which made him worry more. He also knew that Orson would pay dearly for taking off with his cousin like that. "WHERE ARE THEY," he screamed. Slugger and Louie took off and hid in a tree. Daryl looked at them and turned back to Jimmy. "Dude would you chill. Let their love flow, man."

"What are you, a hippy?"

"No, and I don't appreciate being yelled at because of my sensitivity. Besides you have a girlfriend. Surely you know how Orson is feeling about Hannah."

Jimmy froze in his spot. He hated when Daryl got the best of him. When he looked at Daryl he saw that the blond had a smirk on his face. Jimmy growled. "Would you stop being such a smartass?" Daryl just shrugged and smirked again. Katy sighed and placed a hand on her hip.

"Jimmy, I'm really getting tired of this. Maybe you should listen to Hannah and talk it out with Orson. If you let them date maybe they'll let you make some ground rules."Bert and Daryl nodded in agreement as Jimmy thought it over. 'That is a good idea,' he thought, 'I could restrict some things until I think Orson is fit to be Hannah's boyfriend.' He looked at his friends and saw they were waiting anxiously for his answer. "Why not? I'll give it a shot."

Everyone sighed with relief. It seemed his decision was made in time too. Soon footsteps could be heard coming up the path. "Hey guys," Hannah said as the two reached the porch. Daryl was the first to speak. He leaned toward them and raised one of his eyebrows, "So…. How'd it go?"

Hannah giggled as Orson rolled his eyes. He was thinking the same thing as Jimmy. This guy was really weird. Orson looked at Jimmy and sighed. He opened his mouth to speak, but Jimmy beat him to it. "Alright dude. I'm going to give you a chance." He said. Hannah beamed at his words, but Jimmy held up his hand. "But I'm laying down some rules alright? No 'ifs', ands', or 'buts' about it." Orson looked at Hannah and she looked back. She shrugged as if to say 'That's fair'. Orson nodded in agreement. By now the rest of the group had already gone inside, and the three went in to join them.

Jimmy let the two have some fun before pulling them aside. They went into the kitchen and sat at the table. "So, what are the rules," asked Orson.

Jimmy smiled. "Number one: No kissing until the fourth date alright. Number two: You have to go to a public place where people see you. I don't want any 'secret place' dates. I know how those work. Number three: No other vampire dudes are allowed near Hannah without you, me, or anyone else in this house with her." Hannah smiled. She had thought the rules would be a whole lot more rough. She could do this.

"Great rules Jimmy," she said standing up to hug him. Orson got up and shook his hand. "Deal." Hannah pulled both into a hug and laughed. "See? That wasn't too hard, was it?" The boys shook their heads and laughed with her. On the inside Hannah was letting out a deep sigh of relief she had been holding in for years.

Now she could date Orson without having to deal with the old, ranting Jimmy. Yeah, she could totally do this.


End file.
